pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Greta
Greta is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She isn't well-known, but for the Pokemon that does know her, she's known for being a hyperactive, little wanderer. Appearance Greta is as normal as a Wynaut can get, in term of the looks department. She does, however, has a thick, red scarf wrapped around her neck, with one of the ends usually being dragged against the ground. This scarf holds a few of her things, like maps and berries. A grey, thin arm band is worn on each... arm-ear limb. Personality She's something alright, but some her personality is to be expected. With that derpy smile on her face, she seems to be all holly jolly, but that's all on the outside. Greta's the type to be happy and optimistic, but she's a bit impatient and hasty. This girl's more energetic than you would think, but that's mainly because of the fact that she has ADHD. Granted, it's a weak form of the disorder, but it's still occurring, nonetheless, as seen in her behavior. She also has a somewhat small temper, to which when pushed to the limit, she thumps her tail onto the ground repeatedly and furiously, before practically screaming out her rage or going into a tantrum. Even as much as yelling in the face of the one who angered her. Still, she's pretty nice to hang around with. The Wynaut prefers to follow, as her ADHD sorta prevents her from focusing enough to actually do a dungeon correctly. She tends to state 'Following people always leads to adventure!' when Pokemon ask why. Greta doesn't like to share, but will begrudgingly comply, if the moment was rather critical. She loves Pecha Berries, for reasons obvious. She does help her friends in pretty much anything that they ask of may, barring off a few things that would be considered putting the other party in pain, as well as sharing, especially Pecha Berries, and a few more. She will also encourage her friends to do whatever's needed at the ime, especially in crucial times. Book smart, she is. Street smart, err... not so much, though she can prank, if she wanted, and her cunning can be seen though that. Sadly, she usually has a slow reaction time with getting jokes. Greta's tail is really sensitive, and she fears that it might get hurt, so if one were to even touch it, she would jump up, in fright, before hiding behind something and away from the culprit, usually behind her friends, or bushes. For the next few minutes, she will be quiet, shy, scared of anything, and a little more sensitive, in emotions, than usual, but will still stay behind her friends. She will not fight, or even counter. Just staying.... like that. Besides that, she's a nice girl that likes traveling, is aware of the stuff around her, despite her condition, and isn't very stubborn, not mentioning sharing and Pecha Berries. Also, this girl has a way with maps, and is happy to jot down new places on her own. Abilities * Shadow Tag: Greta's only real natural ability. If her body or shadow makes contact with another Pokemon's body or shadow, then that Pokemon can't run away from her, with the exception of Ghost-Types & other tagges. The Wynaut's shadow pretty much tethers other shadows, so if you attempt to exceed the invisible tether distance, you will fail to actually do so. * Navigator: An ability that was honed by traveling and fascination. She, while being a follower in a dungeon, tends to know the easier routes to the stairs by certain patterns of its layout. She isn't always right with those routes, however. She's also pretty good at directing herself to some locations on her Wonder Map, and marking down new ones whenever found. * High Stamina: While not really honed, it's certainly a noteworthy ability. Being a child with a grand around of health and ADHD, her energy builds up so easily that she's usually seen running all over the place without quick tiring. She could easily run a race with such energy. Moves Used (In Order) Currently, the Wynaut has shown off no moves in the PMD Roleplay. Relationships Wobbuffet Village They don't exactly share the tightest of relationships. The adult Pokemon there don't let Greta have as much free range as she wants, so as an outlet, she tends to really prank the villagers. She often runs away from the village, only to come back like nothing happened. The Wobbuffet are known to have a high regard to patience, but apparently this Wyanut is really testing that fact. The village sometimes worry for her, but they're stupid adults to Greta. Trivia * Greta is one of the few OCs on Pokeplayers with an actual mental disorder. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters